Muerte
by Lucite199
Summary: ¿Te imaginas el adentrarte en una casa ajena? ¿Notar una mirada puesta en ti sin haber nadie? Cualquier personaje/One-shoot


**Desde aquel día, nada volvió a ser igual…**

Era un día caluroso pero el sol se ocultaba tímidamente entre las nubes grises que ocultaban el azul del cielo. Buscaba mi perro perdido esperando volverle a encontrar pronto, unas imágenes tristes de él, solo y hambriento surcaron mi mente a tanta velocidad como los rayos de luz. Empezaba a desesperarme, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando las luces de las farolas se encendieron.

La gente de la calle empezaba a parecer sombras transparentes de un oscuro color, apenas podía reconocer sus ojos pero no le di importancia ya que quizás fuese mi cansancio por estar horas sin pararme a descansar, note la mirada de alguien pero ni un alma se encontraba a mi alrededor. Di un suspiro lleno de amargura, ¿Me estaría volviendo loc ?

Escuche el ladrido de un perro cerca de mi, me gire esperanzada para encontrar una imponente mansión ¿Cómo había llegado alli? Abrí la verja con sumo cuidado, como si la casa fuera a desaparecer al mínimo roce. Di un paso hacia delante, luego otro, y otro hasta por fin ver que estaba andando, me acerqué a la puerta principal, una puerta de madera de dos metros de largo y otros dos de ancho; La puerta empezó a crujir mientras la habría suavemente, me adentre en la oscuridad con solo la poca luz que se adentraba desde la puerta.

La casa tenia muchos cuadros de gente pasada, varios muebles de lujosos detalles llenos de polvo, muñecas de porcelana de vestidos hechos con seda y penetrantes ojos que te sonreían tétricamente, cada paso que daba se me iban erizando cada vez mas los pelos de la nuca. Divise a lo lejos lo que parecía un rio de un pigmento rojo que surcaba todo el pasillo más allá de mi vista hacia una inmensa oscuridad…

Fui aumentando la rapidez de mis pasos según pasaban los momentos, mi corazón latía rápidamente.

**No estaba sol …**

Había notado una mirada fija sobre mí hacia bastante tiempo pero por mucho que me diera la vuelta no había nadie, el sonido de mis pasos hacia eco por todos lados haciéndome temblar.

El corredor se dividió en dos, me quede indecis hacia donde ir; los dos lugares eran oscuros pero todavía tenia fe en encontrar alli a mi perro perdido.

Decidí finalmente ir por el lado derecho que parecía ser mas luminoso y de nuevo la mirada sobre mi, seguí andando con temor cuando volví a ver aquel pigmento carmesí

Me acerque a el con la duda para notar como seguía aquel camino hasta una puerta de madera con imágenes de gente muerta a los pies de una persona. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, abrí con lentitud asustada cuando vi algo que me hizo gritar totalmente pidiendo auxilio

No podia moverme de mi lugar, el miedo me había paralizado completamente. Solo miraba con los ojos rojizos llenos en lagrimas lo que se alzaba frente a mi con horror, grité aun mas fuerte hasta que me quede sin voz al ver como algo se movía en aquella habitación de los horrores.

Delante de mi varios cuerpos, mutilados de diferentes formas aun sangrando. Algunos tenían miles de cortecitos que había sido mortales, otros se podía ver entre el agujero de sus estómagos todas las vísceras y órganos de aquellas personas, en otros cuerpos se podía divisar la cabeza vacía sin ojos y entre toda la gente que había una chica de mas o menos mi edad que me daba la espalda, su pelo largo hasta la cintura tenia el color del mas negro carbón

Di un paso hacia atrás cuando ella se giro con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, tenia entre las manos varias vísceras de una persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Se la llevo a la boca para mostrarme con malicia la piel del perro que buscaba

Sentí como el corazón se me rompía cuando ella lo comía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se chupo los dedos tintados de sangre y se acerco a mi sin permitirme correr. La empuje rápidamente y salí corriendo para entrar en otra habitación y cerrar la puerta con pestillo; la habitación estaba vacía por lo que me relajo pero cuando oí pasos mi corazón se volvió a acelerar

-Abre la puerta…-se escucho en un susurro aterrado que hizo que diera un pequeño salto. Me congele cuando note algo que recorría mi pierna subiendo por mi cuerpo. Miles de arañas estaban subiendo através de mi, por mucho que intentara quitármelas seguían y seguían subiendo hasta meterse através de mi boca.

Caí al suelo, la puerta se abrió pero yo ya estaba muy débil. Vi la piel blanquecina de la chica y un agudo dolor en el cuello. Me estaba mordiendo pero ya no me importo, cerré los ojos y todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio…

* * *

**Yo: A- la chica no es nadie en especial**

**B- Puede ser cualquier monstruo, no pensaba en uno en especial cuando la hice**


End file.
